Of baby names and quarrels
by Hanatamago2204
Summary: Lukas and Mathias are expecting and they are quarrelling over the name of their child, because of a certain someone's addiction to Lego.../Omegaverse, Human AU! ONESHOT, very fluffy and sweet


Hey there, and welcome to my little domestic oneshot, featuring Human AU! Denmark and Norway. This is also set in the Omegaverse, so if you don't like that, you can go back now, I wouldn't blame you ^^. I have had this idea in my head for a while now, but I wanted to write chapter eight for _Teenage Dream_ first, so I couldn't start on this one yet. But now both are done, so here we are!

Enjoy!

* * *

Two warm arms wrapped around his waist and rested on his rounded stomach while a gentle kiss was placed onto his cheek.

"I'm home", Mathias whispered to him, a smile shining through in his voice.

"Welcome home." Lukas had missed his Alpha while he had been gone. There wasn't much to do in the house and his pregnancy made it difficult to do many tasks. He couldn't stand for longer than thirty minutes and if the taller male found out that his mate had been carrying heavy things, he wouldn't be too pleased about that. So, the small Omega had been looking at furniture for the nursery and craft projects to make it more personal. However, he didn't want to make any decisions without his beloved Alpha.

"What have you been up to", his lover asked, nuzzling the gentle Omega's neck, drinking up the smell. How he had been longing to do that. Now that his mate was expecting, every day was more difficult to get through without the calm natured male by his side. The Dane worried himself almost sick while he was typing away document after document, his mind at home with his darling Lukas.

"Not much, I made myself food, did the dishes and looked at furniture and such for inspiration for the nursery. But I didn't want to do anything without talking to you. Also, we kind of should be thinking of a name, since I only have eight weeks left, don't you think?" The smaller male looked up at the Alpha, studying the familiar features of his face. Mathias seemed to think about the idea for a bit, before grabbing a chair from the dining table and sitting down next to his mate at the desk.

"Sure, why not? We can do it now and start dinner later, right?" As a response, the Omega nodded, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

"Let's do this then. Since we already know it's going to be a boy, this is going to be a little easier for us. I was thinking about Bjorn or maybe Knut", Lukas started, writing down the names on the paper, staining the white with the blue.

"What about Ole?", his Danish mate asked with a glittering in his eyes that meant nothing but trouble. Too bad for him, his Omega knew him longer than just today.

"Mathias…"

"Yes dear?"

"We're not going to name our son after the inventor of Lego. I know that you love those toys and it honestly somewhat worries me that you haven't bought any of those annoying blocks yet. But we're going to give this child a normal name."

Mathias sighed, his eyes seemed somewhat sad that his Lukas had looked past his plan. Even if he would say that Ole was a normal name, his mate wouldn't budge, that was for sure.

"Okay… So not Ole?" He decided one last try couldn't hurt.

"No. Not. Ole.", Lukas groaned, massaging his temples. "Tell me again why I let the biggest man-child I know mate me and pup me…" The last sentence was aimed at no one in particular. With a chuckle, the Dane hugged his counterpart, earning a scoff.

"Oh, come on, I know you love me. But I guess I really am lucky that the most beautiful…" Mathias pressed a kiss to Lukas' cheek. "Sexy…" Another kiss, this time closer to the light pink lips. "Amazing omega decided I was good enough to get married to." After finishing the sentence, he stole a real kiss from the smaller male, who had a light pink hue on is cheeks.

"Get off me you idiotic, childish Alpha", Lukas muttered, trying to push away his mate. "Focus Mathias, the child is not going to name itself." After stealing another kiss, the Alpha let go and tried to pay attention to the smaller male again.

"We could name him Alexander", the Omega opted, his eyes glimmering while he thought about the famous singer and violin player.

"Hmm, that's not too bad actually." Mathias seemed to like that name, until he thought a bit longer about it. "It reminds me of that one guy, Alexa-…. Lukas, if we're not allowed to call him Ole after the inventor of Lego, we cannot call the child Alexander after a stupid singer that isn't even from Norway!" The Alpha looked at the Omega who was pouting now that his name was shot down.

"But he is really good at singing and I want our child to be good at that, too!", he complained, poking the Danish man in the sides.

"Ouch, Lukas, stop!" This was foul play, Mathias thought while he tried to fend off the attacks from the smaller male. Lukas knew he was ticklish there and he always used that knowledge to his own advantage when he wanted something from the Alpha. "No, we're still not naming him Alexander. Besides, that name isn't really that nice. It's difficult to spell", Mathias added after his ashy blond mate had seized the attack.

"Fine… Can we call him Smør?" **(A/N: Smør means butter in Norwegian)**

"Really darling?" Mathias send his counterpart a tired look, standing up. "I think you need a food break; your brain is starting to randomly throw butter into your sentences. What do you want tonight?" Ever since his mate had started his third trimester, his mate had been very tired and very hungry from time to time. No wonder, he was carrying a small little human around all the time, doing that probably drained a lot of energy. Also, because Lukas was a small Omega, his back and joints didn't take the extra weight very well, he often suffered from back aches and swollen ankles.

"I don't feel like cooking tonight… Shall we go for some pizza?" It was rare for the Norwegian to crave junk food, he usually was a healthy eater and he preferred home cooked meals over take out. Today however, his feet and back were worse than ever, so Lukas just didn't want to cook. But he wouldn't tell Mathias, the Alpha would just worry too much and insist on carrying him around all night. Perhaps he could ask the older male for a massage later…

"Sure, the usual?" Mathias' question interrupted Lukas pondering and he responded to the question with a nod, getting up from his chair. "No, no, no, I'll do it. You just rest on the couch and take it easy. Don't want you to hurt yourself or little Hans Christian", the Alpha said with a smile bright enough to light an entire football field.

"Who decided on Hans Christian? I don't think I want our child to be named after that fairytale writer. Although his stories are nice, I have to admit that. Still, couldn't you think of something else?" While he walked, or waddled -the way Lukas walked right now wasn't really close to what other humans looked like while moving-, he scolded Mathias for his choice once more, rejecting the idea. He listened to the sound of plates being put down and cutlery being taken out of a drawer. Then, he heard Mathias order their food, one pizza with salami and mozzarella and one with tuna and spinach. At least Lukas' toppings were healthy. The Omega then enjoyed the silence around him while Mathias was still busy in the kitchen.

"Sure I can come up with something better. What about Réne?", he asked after a while, humming the tune 'Barbie Girl', that had been a hit with singers Lene and, you guessed it, Réne.

"Come on, darling, let's got party", he sang while he was sitting on the table, winking at his mate who had made himself comfortable on their light grey couch, a blanket draped over his plump baby belly.

"Mathias…"

"Ah, ah, ah, yeah!"

"Mathias."

"Come on, darling, let's go party"

"Mathias!"

"Oowouh oowouh!"

"Mathias Køhler, stop singing that awful song! It's hurting my ears", Lukas growled, glaring at his Alpha. If looks could kill, the spiky haired male would have been roasted now.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop singing. But I have a question."

With a sigh, Lukas told him to 'fire away', even though he didn't want to hear it.

"What does the fox say?" Mathias couldn't stop laughing when he looked at his mate's angry face, curling up and holding his stomach while his laughter was starting to become silent, tears streaming down his face. If there was one thing the Dane loved to do, it would be messing with his Omega. "You must admit, that was funny", he beamed at his Omega after he finally caught his breath again.

"You're sleeping on the couch, Køhler." Lukas didn't sound amused. His voice was laced with venom and the temperature seemed to have dropped a few degrees. Today he was not in the mood for jokes, it seemed.

"But who is going to keep you warm tonight if I sleep on the couch?" Touché, that was a good point. Since his stomach had started to grow, his blankets tended to slip off in the middle of the night, making him shiver. Mathias was a very warm person, literally, and served as the Norwegian's personal heater for the time being.

"Okay fine, you can sleep in bed. But no more funny names", the ashy blond mumbled, rubbing his hands over his arms as if he was feeling the cold already. Their bickering was interrupted by the doorbell, letting them know the pizza had arrived.

"Stay there, I'm on walking duty tonight", Mathias said, half joking while he headed for the door, his wallet in his head. After he retrieved the precious food, he carried his mate into the kitchen, for once not rejected by the little male. While they ate their dinner, their minds weren't resting. Mathias was finding ways to incorporate his favourite toy company in the child's name. Suddenly, he was struck by a wave of ingenious. Or, as his mate would say, a wave of stupidity.

"Lukas, what if we name the little one Ogel?" His face was pulled into a smile, but the Norwegian Omega couldn't find any sign of mischief. He raised a brow nonetheless, still cautious.

"Mathias, that isn't even a real name", he commented after swallowing his bite of pizza.

"Yes it is, I just made it up. And anything I make, is awesome."

"No it's not." The two would quarrel over anything if you let them.

"Excuse you, have you forgotten that you are carrying something I made? I made that little Ogel inside of you, so don't say that I can't make awesome things!" With the overuse of the word 'awesome', the Alpha reminded him of a certain Prussian Omega. At the mention of the little miracle growing inside of him, Lukas smiled a little, gently caressing the bump.

"Fine, I'll write it on the list. But it's not my favourite." Lukas got up and walked his funny walk towards the desk. He took the pen and scribbled down the letters that formed the name. After a second glance at the word, he raised both of his eyebrows, only to let the come down in a frown.

"Køhler… That was a smart move. But I am not going to call my child Lego. Even if it's backwards. You really want to sleep on that sofa we have, don't you?", he then called out, looking at the Dane that was still sitting at the table, an innocent smile on his face.

"It was worth a try. Don't you have any suggestions?", the sunny blond asked, getting up to clean the plates. His mate waddled back, shaking his head.

"No, this is more difficult than I had anticipated… I know so many people and they all have fitting names, but I don't know if any of the names we can come up with will fit our little one", the Omega admitted, burying his face into the fabric of his husband's jumper.

The Alpha stopped what he was doing and turned around, pulling his concerned mate into a hug. Usually, Lukas would try to be tough, but when Mathias was there, he would let his walls come down and show his emotions. Even if they were sometimes not positive, the Dane just loved it when his darling opened up and relaxed. It showed him how much he loved the Alpha.

"I kind of have the same feeling. Sure, I might be joking around about the name, sorry about that by the way, but I also think it's really difficult. What if we give him a name he doesn't like? Or what if someone who is a tough criminal shows up and he has the same name as our little one? I wouldn't like that… I want his name to be special, I guess."

"Yeah, it's not easy…" With a sigh, Lukas let go and started to make coffee, handing his mate a cup after the dishes were done.

"We could name him Coffee", the taller joked. The Norwegian didn't even respond. They soon both fell into a comfortable silence, standing against the kitchen counter, Mathias hugging his mate from behind, resting his hands on the belly that held a little human captive. He was going to be a father, he realised for the millionth time while he looked down at his mate. A small smile appeared on his face. After a few minutes, Lukas decided he had been standing long enough and he rubbed his painful back while looking up.

"Sit down?", he asked, placing a kiss on the taller male's lips.

"Sounds good. Want another coffee?"

"Mh, sure. Might as well", the Omega answered before walking towards the sofa, grabbing the blanket on the way. He started thinking about possible names again, all kinds of possibilities swirling through his mind. Aaron, Hannes, Thor, Mikkel, Søren… He knew his mother would prefer it if her grandson had a traditional Scandinavian name. If possible, even one that wasn't too uncommon. If it wouldn't have been for her Dutch mate, his name would have been Bjarte. Very nice, not.

"Say, darling, what if we call him Lasse Erik Gunnar Olaf?" Mathias' cheerful voice stopped the Omega's mental chaos, relaxing him at the same time. A cup of hot coffee was placed in his cold hands and he was lifted into the air for a second, only to be placed in a familiar lap later.

"Why so many names?"

"I don't know, seemed fun. I've always wanted more than one name. I would be able to play pranks on people and say: I'm Aksel. The next day, I would tell them that my name is Mathias. I'd mess with them for as long as I could. Or it would just be my secret name or something." Lukas tried to suppress the urge to hit the Dane, he really was an overgrown child.

"I'll think about it, pass me the pen and paper, will you?", he commanded, reaching out for it. The Alpha obeyed, glad that his partner asked for something this time instead of tiring himself more. The fact that the Norwegian hadn't seen through his plan yet was also quite nice. It wouldn't last long though.

Lukas had finished writing down the names and was now looking at Mathias with an annoyed look on his face.

"You really have an unhealthy obsession with that brand. Really, another Lego-related name proposal? I really hope this was the last one. You'll see what happens if it wasn't and I advise you not to try." His mate seemed anything but amused. The Dane made a mental note to give his favourite Norwegian a little massage when they were in bed, to make it up to him.

"Yeah, that was the last one. Shall we watch TV? I think we can use a time out from all those baby names. We can think of them tomorrow or something", he said, gently rubbing the sore back of his Omega. The smaller male nodded while leaning into the touch. They started flipping through the channels and stumbled across something from their childhood.

"Look Mathias, they are re-running _Emil fra Lønneberget_! Let's watch that!", Lukas cheered, remembering all those hours he had spent in front of the television, laughing at the little blond boy on the screen.

They watched the episode in silence, sometimes laughing at the child, cuddling together. It was moments like these that made the Omega cherish his Alpha most, when they were just doing simple things, like watching television, doing the dishes or cleaning the house. It felt so familiar. It made him feel loved.

"Why don't we call him Emil?", Mathias suddenly asked, resting his chin on the ashy blond hair in front of him. "I mean, he's bound to be just as mischievous if he is anything like his parents. Oh, don't give me that look, Lukas. We both know that you played countless pranks on your parents and classmates. I was there with you, remember?" The Norwegian pouted, he didn't like it when Mathias was right. But he had to admit, when he was younger he would love to play pranks on the other children at school or his parents. He also teased the Dane from time to time, but stopped doing that after the other decided that he would get pay back for every prank the Norwegian played.

"Emil", he mumbled, tasting the name on his tongue. It didn't sound that bad. "Emil Køhler… It's not bad. Not bad at all. Maybe a second name..." Triumphant, Mathias smiled at the male in his lap.

"I can be of use, see?", he cheered, kissing his husband.

"We'll see about that name. Let's just say I consider it." With that, Lukas wrote the suggestion down. They would have to decide on this sometime later, he really wanted to go to sleep now. "Let's see if you can be of use in another way", he told his partner, winking. "My back has been killing me the whole day and I kind of need someone to take care of me before I go to bed…" With a smirk, Mathias lifted his Norwegian into his arms, carrying him to their bedroom.

"Don't worry, I have amazing hands and I know just how to tend to a needy Omega", he whispered into Lukas' ear after gently putting him onto the bed.

"We shall see", the other commented, getting ready for the treat he was about to receive.

* * *

"Isn't he beautiful?", Lukas cooed, not being able to tear his gaze away from the tiny creature he was holding in his arms for the first time in their lives. This was his son. His and Mathias' son. Born just over an hour ago, without any major complications.

"He is absolutely perfect", Mathias whispered, gently stroking the chubby baby cheek. "Just like his mother", he added, kissing his exhausted mate. "We should send the birth announcement cards somewhere this week, don't you think?" A nod was all he got and the Alpha smiled, taking his son into his arms. "You should get some sleep, _mummy_ ", he said, a little smirk playing around his mouth. His mate grinned with his eyes closed, that sounded like a great idea. Soon, he drifted off.

Four days later, a little card landed on Berwald and Tiino's doormat. It was light blue with a little puffin carrying a baby in a little cloth bundle. Inside, they text Lukas and Mathias had chosen to announce their little miracle was printed in the same light blue colour on a white background:

 _Small hands and tiny feet,_

 _There is someone new we want you to meet._

 _His very young and very small,_

 _He looks just like us, with a nose, hair and all._

 _Not a thing is forgotten, everything is here,_

 _Born on June 17_ _th_ _this year,_

 _Emil Jón Køhler_

 _Son of Mathias and Lukas Køhler-Bondevik._

 _He currently weighs only 6,8 pounds and is 20,4 inches small._

 _We would enjoy a visit, but call dad first before you surprise us all._

 _Mummy and I sleep from 2 until 4,_

 _After 8 we also close our bedroom door._

 _You can call us on 1-085-657-XXXX_

 _Lots of love and kisses,_

 _The Køhler-family_

* * *

So, in case you were wondering why they named him Jón, the baby is supposed to be Iceland and Jón Sigurðsson was the leader of the Independence Movement in Iceland in the 19th century, so I thought that was a fitting second name. This is a oneshot, so there won't be any chapters after this, sadly. I am planning on writing an Omegaverse Nordic multichapter someday soon, but like I said at the beginning, I'll first have to finish my other story. Thank you for reading ^^

~Hana


End file.
